This invention relates in general to computer hardware, and in particular, to securing circuit boards or cover plates to a back plane of a computer chassis.
A lock down is used to secure a computer circuit board, for example, a modem card or sound card, or cover plate to the back plane of a computer chassis. Typically, the lock down is made of metal and requires a screw or other means for fastening the circuit board in place. However, this practice requires that the computer power be turned off in order to avoid risk of electrical shock to the technician and/or damage to the computer. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a lock down that fastens one or more circuit boards and/or cover plates in place without using tools and without the need to power down the computer.